Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is where Nappa and the Saibamen kill Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo. It is also where Nappa is defeated by Goku and then killed by Vegeta. It is also where Piccolo trained Gohan to battle the saiyans. To battle or train here here, enter your name in the slots below. *Natch *Aaron *Zane *Silver *Training Slot 1 *Training Slot 2 Stats Blazing Super Saiyan 3 Natch's Stats *Race: Saiyan *Level: 50 *Health: 133,945/377,500 *Speed: 380 *Damage: 590 *Powerlevel: 24,970,934,200,000,000 Ignited Super Saiyan 4 Aaron's Stats * Race: Saiyan * Level: 38 * Health: 126,710/212,000 * Speed:346 * Damage:262 * Powerlevel: 230,149,810,387,152 Zane's Stats * Race: Saiyan/Human * Level: 50 * Health: 321,415/331,000 * Speed: 314 * Damage: 333 * Powerlevel: 115,969,740,000,000 Neo Form 2 Silver's Stats * Race: Android/Human * Level: 18 * Health: 22,970/31,000 * Speed: 322 * Damage: 477 * Powerlevel: 67,503,252,065 The Battle *Natch would continue to sense the power levels in Satan City. Wanting to get this over with, Natch would rush Zane and punch him in the chest, stomach (miss), jaw (miss), and face as he would kick him into the air (miss) before teleporting behind him to fire a Finger Spread Beam. Natch would follow this up by kicking Aaron 8 times (3 hit) and firing a Kamehameha at point blank range, however Aaron afterimages away. Still focused on Ace, Natch would effortlessly punch Silver and fire a Big Bang to his face, which Silver deflects. (18,005 damage total). *Aaron jumps back, then flies to his Dad."Bring it on Dad!" Aaron side kicks him, then punches him twice in the ribs, which one connects. He would then grab his throat and push him upward, and when he is far away, he would fire a Kamehameha, to give him more elevation."TAKE THIS! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Aaron fires the attack from far below, however Natch would dodgeboth energy attacks with ease. Aaron after images from below, to Natch, and pulls out his dual swords, and chip off health with each slash.After his 14 slashes (8 hit), he would then fire energy ball at him, to finish it off. (18,270 damage total). *Silver rushes to punch Natch in the face then kick him into the sky, but Natch avoids it. Silver then appears above Natch and kicks him to the ground, which Natch dodges again, and sends a kamehameha after him. Before He hits the ground he attempts to knock Natch to the ground again, but Natch sidesteps it. (5,880 damage total). *Zane attempts to knee Natch, but he dodges, and the slashes him 5 times (1 hits) before sparta kicking him and using a big bang attack. Zane then kicks him to the sky then slashes him back down, but Natch dodges once more. (16,650 damage total). *Natch would suddenly turn his attention to the battle and dust himself off as he would ascend past Super Saiyan, Ascended, and 2 before stopping at Super Saiyan 3. He wouldn't say a word as he would suddenly appear behind Aaron at a incredible speed, and jumping up to deliver a strong kick to his neck. Natch would follow this up by grabbing Aaron by the collar and dragging his face into the ground as he would continue flying. After this, Natch would throw Aaron into the air and point his pinkie finger up at him as he would shoot 7 ki blast (6 hit) at him as he falls down below. As Aaron would fall, Natch would bring his knee into his back before putting his hand in front of his face and firing a Big Bang at point blank range, severely injuring him. He would then turn his attention to Zane as he would rush toward him, trucking Silver in the process, as he would stop and fires a Finger Spread Beam at Silver (miss) before turning his attention back to Zane. Wanting to end this battle to turn his attention back to Satan City, Natch simply knees Zane in the gut before pushing him back with his ki. "Hmph", he says as he fires a Maximum Blast directly at Zane, however Zane dodges both. ( 76,300 damage total). * Aaron transforms into his Ignite (d Form, and then ascends to Super Saiyan 4."Dad...take this!" Aaron rushes Natch, with a kick to the mouth, then a punch to the stomach.He dives down, then bounces off of the ground with such force that leaves the ground crushed behind him."RAAAAAWWWRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" Aaron upper cuts him, then pulls out his swords, and slices him 5 times (2 hit). He finishes with a kick to the face, trying to knock him back down."TELEPORTATION BURST!" He launches the ki ball from behind, then uses Successor's combo.He comes from behind, by after imaging, and then he uses Xorous Flash, however it misses. Aaron finishes by slashing Natch with his dual swords 18 times (8 hit). (102,180 damage total). * Silver transforms to Neo form then goes to the second he Rushes at Natch and punches him 5 times (3 hit) before kicking him into the air and then kicks him into the air, which misses. he kicks him in the air 3 times (1 hits) and attempts to kick him to the ground, but misses. He then activates the ki whips slashing him 10 times with each, in which 6 hit. (73,935 damage total). * Zane slashes natch 10 times (4 hit) and punches him 3 times (2 hit) then Sparta kicks him then spin kicks him, which misses, to then blast him with a kamehama, but Natch jumps out the way. (26,640 damage total). Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds Category:Training Grounds Category:Earth Training Grounds